The Routine
by SukiKyoufu
Summary: Every morning he would visit for a peaceful cup of coffee served with a smile, the smile of the girl he began to warm too, but one day she did not turn up. Gone, now he finds himself not only attending the Cafe in the morning on his way to work but after work also in hopes to catch sight of that woman. (Rated M for serious scenes and language that will appear later on in the story)


Hi there! This is my first ever SnK story there shall be more chapters to come so enjoy~

* * *

A small café sat on the edge of the street, it was surrounded by tall buildings or fancy restaurants it was clear the café was out of place compared to the other buildings. But did the Ral family care? Nope it was her father's dream to own a small family orientated café full of warmth and joy, her father had opened up shop with her mother and everything seemed good. Everything was fine until that one day… the day of her mother's death, Petra herself was too young to comprehend the thought of never seeing her mother again; it was her father who took it hard. If it hadn't of been for the letters that demanded payment he would have been stuck in his funk for much longer. Those letters had reminded him of the dream he once held, to own a successful café. So from then on he worked his hardest to keep it afloat in this business orientated town.

He had raised Petra for the rest of the years on his own, getting her to help out in the family business soon making her work there full time. He was happy just as he was sure his daughter was happy (either that or she was acting) Even so they had put a lot of time and effort into this café. Everything was matching, wooden tables and chairs all varnished for that honey glow adorned with a red checked table cloth. The place itself looks very homely and welcoming but of course it hardly held business when it was up against the big selling brands that everyone went for. Luckily the place was still afloat… just, but that was better than a business in the gutter. The Ral family were still turning in a prophet, small, but enough to keep them from going bankrupt.

Not being able to afford paid staff they divide work evenly between them, her father mainly in the kitchen cooking and cleaning whilst Petra serves the customers. With just two pairs of hands they manage, had the other big times businesses not been around things may have been different but then no one can guarantee how things will turn out. Had her father opened up shop in a smaller town their profit could be miles different from what it was now.

Out back Petra could hear the soft sigh leave her father's lips as he did the stock take, she could only imagine with the sound that it wasn't looking to good this month. It seemed that this month had been a slow one, with winter just around the corner she could only expect it to be a harsh one this year. Glancing over the empty tables she rearranged how the condiments were set out upon it yet again, they never stayed in the same place for too long and when Petra had spare time she would arrange it again. Having a lot of spare time Petra would generally clean the place, it was immaculate no speck of dust to be seen. But then when all you had was free time you tended to keep things tidy and in their place.

Petra herself was not expecting any guests this early in the morning, sure it was around the time when business workers would bustle in for a coffee and head off to work but they never stepped foot in this café, most of them chose one of the big famous brands. So as per usual Petra was sweeping the floor keeping it all clean as the world on the other side of the glass were rushing around to be on time. Brown hues glanced up when she heard the little brass bell on the door ring as if someone had entered. The look of shock was slowly forming across her face as they had a customer, a business man no less.

She watched as his steel eyes glanced around as if judging the place before he sat down to take a look at the menu. Was he going to have breakfast too? Questions swarmed Petras mind as he seemed to stay firmly where he was not moving, not leaving… he was actually going order here.

Pulling herself together she stowed the broom away before heading towards the business man who had entered, she noted his brow furrow as he looked down the menu, was there nothing he liked? Well Petra use your winning charm to keep him here!

Once she held the little pep talk with herself she stood in front of table smiling sweetly with a pad and pen in hand.

"Good mor…"

"No need for formalities, I'll take a coffee" cutting her off mid-sentence the business man in question waved her off like he would to common member of staff. "Black one sugar" he quipped before she had the chance to ask how he took it. To others he would seem rude and certainly Petra was beginning to think so but oh well at least they had a customer.

A hand reached down to his briefcase to pull out the paper he had grabbed this morning on his way to work. Sharp blue eyes began to scan down the paper; he was only skim reading the basics just to get a rough idea on how the world was.

_Ah stocks where due for a rise_,

things were looking good in his favour but could you tell that from his features? No. He was sat there with the sense of not wanting to be approached, he had given off the aura perfectly since the moment he stepped foot into this place. The reason he had signalled out this café was because hardly anyone walked through those doors, he would finally have a peaceful morning to drink his coffee. He had grown tired of taking his drink to work only to either be spilled or for his personal assistant to drink it, the cheek that woman had… Hanji. A hand began to crush the paper one side just remembering all the mornings he had this week with his coffee going wrong. Well he had taken the step himself so he could have a peaceful morning with a decent warm drink.

His mind began to wander on how annoying that woman was, always mucking up his work. Prancing around so… happy. He was sure he was headed to an early grave with her around. Just this week that woman had tried to concoct a new potion in his office, his office of all places! Well that had ended in a disaster since she caused a fire. He had ample opportunity to fire her there and then but for some reason he hadn't. He supposed he rather liked the noise, the disasters, he figured it made the day less boring.

Even with that said he was not putting up with the morning coffee run; this was a ritual sacred to him. To have some form of peace whilst drinking the beverage, blue eyes sought out the woman who was making his drink. He began to watch from the paper how her hands clasped the cup to pour the steaming hot water inside.

_Don't they have a machine here?_

At that point he looked around for some sort of coffee machine but he was met with none, she was making the coffee by hand. That was unusual for him he was used to the processed coffee which would take under a minute. Returning his gaze back to her he watched as she made the coffee by hand, stirring the mixture together adding one sugar…

Shaking his head slightly he returned to his paper to await the hot drink, this place was clearly not doing much business for them to not be able to afford a coffee machine. Well it was peaceful at least and he enjoyed the serenity.

"Here you go, I hope it's to your liking" smiling she placed the cup down upon one of the drink mats so the table would not get stained.

"Aren't you going to tell me how much?"

"Ahh, of course! That would be a pound sir" she was already flustered by this man, in her eyes it was like he was doing the job not her. She did not want to lose the customer in front of her.

"Hn." Reaching inside of his pocket he pulled out the smallest note he held, he was not one for change. Only giving her the slightest glance before he handed it to her "I assume you do not have change, so how about this… this here note pays for my coffee for the rest of the week. I will be here same time each morning, without fail" Though his words were meant in a more kind way his tone came off rather demanding, as if telling her how things would be.

"I eh… I guess that's fine, I didn't catch your name?" even with asking the question Petra moved to the till to place the money inside, he was right they didn't have enough for this morning since it was early but his little plan seemed to be fine in her eyes. Even if he did come across rude in stating it, "Though next time, try not to sound so rude" she smiled her most brightest smile at the customer. She was not a girl that would take a man being so rude towards her as if telling her how to do her job.

"Levi"

That's all he felt he needed to state to the girl, he brushed off her comment about being rude like it was nothing. Well he felt it was important in his eyes so it would stay that way. "I take it you are Petra"

"How did yo…"

"Name tag" yet again he had cut her off mid-sentence, he was not one to keep the conversation going and with his tone just then, beneath the words it was stating to leave him alone to enjoy his coffee.

She had read the signs of what he truly wanted and obliged, in turn she moved to arrange the shelves stacking the stock, making sure everything was in its place neatly. On the odd occasion she steal glances at Levi, she'd take in his appearance as she worked. The way he held himself was clear in her eyes; she could tell he was a man of power. Perhaps he was the boss of one of those buildings just down the road. It was plausible and seemed to fit, especially when it came to his attire. He was in an all-black business suit, tissue folded in the fancy triangle in his pocket and his shoes could show your reflection in them with how shiny they were. He was definitely a man of business no denying that fact. Shaking her head a little she returned to arranging the little café, keeping it clean and well kept.

Levi had caught her glances on the odd occasion, not that he was looking himself he just felt eyes in the back of his head. Placing his paper down he moved to grasp the pristine white cup, the coffee was still hot but by this point he could take a sip and see its taste. People may think all coffee tastes the same but to Levi it didn't, he knew the difference and he was about to find out if the handmade coffee in his hands was any good.

Lips met the cup as he took a small sip, he was met with gold, the rich taste of the coffee swirled in his mouth before swallowing, and eyes were a little wide with shock. He had never tasted a coffee like that before. A slight smirk forced its way to the corners of his mouth, he had found a lovely coffee maker and what made it even sweeter was the fact he could enjoy it in peace.

Even though you could not tell, Levi was a happy man he had a wonderful cup of coffee and the peace he wanted for his morning. Sure he could hear the bustle of the outside on the odd occasion and the girl cleaning inside the café but that was white noise, nothing he couldn't block out. But of course time was ticking on.

Well that was what crossed Petras mind as she wiped down the sides, it may have been early in the morning but people did start work this early. Chuckling to herself she had almost forgot that technically she started work this early too. She had fallen into a world of her own again only to be snapped out of it by the bell ringing from the door. Eyes snapped towards were Levi would be but she was greeted with a cup and a paper, it would appear he had left probably for what she assumed to be work.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she paced towards the table to clear up his mess, confusion began to fall when she noted he hadn't finished his coffee. Did he not like it? "I would have remade it had you asked" speaking to no one in particular she placed the paper behind the counter to read herself before it was binned and poured the remainder of the coffee down the sink.

It never occurred to her that Levi might be late for work; she just assumed he did not like the coffee. Jumping to conclusions that she was not good before even finding out on if that was the truth or not. She went about the rest of her day wondering if she had made him a bad cup of coffee or not. Even when serving other customers throughout the day her mind was elsewhere. She was dead certain she had offended him with a bad cup of coffee…

_I'm sorry._


End file.
